Habit
by xoOhMyStarsxo
Summary: Clara can't help but watch out for the Doctor's Tardis. Sorry, I'm completely shit at summaries.
Ashildr hummed as she walked into the console room, she ran the towel through her hair and located Clara standing at the open doors, staring out into space.

"I know what you're doing Clara" Ashildr said disapprovingly and Clara jumped slightly.

"I didn't know you were there Ash, don't sneak up on me like that"

" Clara, if I look out of the doors right now tell me I will not see The Doctor's Tardis out there" Clara's eyes widened but she quickly shook her head.

"Of course you won't, anyway" Clara stepped away from the doors and closed them. She tapped her fingers on the console.

"Clara" Ashildr said tentatively and reached for her hand.

"You can't keep doing this"

"I'm not doing anything Ash"

"Okay, okay. I just mean if you're keeping tabs on him, well it's nice but you can't get involved anyway if you see anything happen. It would be extremely unhealthy for you to meet him again"

"He knows who you are doesn't he?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't, he can't see me again Clara. It would be a disaster"

"Why?" Ashildr sighed.

"He probably has a lot of pent up anger for me that he doesn't understand anymore, I'm angry with him as well Clara. It's difficult for me to see him, if you want to continue keeping tabs on him and have me help him if he gets into any trouble it's not something I can do Clara" Clara nodded in understanding.

"You know that soon he's probably going to have someone new to travel with? You should stop now before that happens, because it will upset you"

"He's not my ex or anything"

"I'm not saying he is, it's like when your best friend gets a new best friend, it is painful Clara"

"I know, I know. It's just" Clara twirled Ashildr's hand around.

"We have such a power you know, no one else has the ability to be able to follow another time machine round in space. I just can't help it Ash, it's too easy to find him"

"I know, I know" Ashildr put her arm around Clara's shoulders and pulled her against her chest before kissing the side of her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ash, this must just look like I'm being a really possessive ex"

"Don't be stupid Clara" Ashildr reassured her.

"I understand what you're doing, it makes complete sense but you need to stop it. You know that don't you?" Clara nodded.

"Yeah, I know it's unhealthy" Clara sighed.

"I don't even know why I miss him because I've got you don't I?"

"Clara don't worry about me, we are completely different to you and him. For a start, I get to do this" Ashildr lifted Clara's chin upwards and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You're allowed to miss him, I'm just looking out for you because that's harming you in some way"

"Danny told me I was allowed five minutes a day to miss him, so maybe I should do that for him. Have fifteen minutes, for him, my mother and Danny"

"Do you not miss your Dad or your gran?"

"I miss my Gran but I don't think of her as dead you know, she's still alive down on earth and I'm oddly still alive up here. It's just a weird situation, basically I don't know how I feel"

" Completely understandable, fifteen minutes a day for you to miss people sounds like a good plan and if you want me to be with you then of course I will" Clara took Ashildr's hand and led her over to the sofa. She lay against Ashildr's chest, still holding her hand and closed her eyes.

"My mum was such a great women Ash, honestly you couldn't not like her. She was just a lovely person"

"Of course she was, she raised you"

"Why do you think I'm so great?"

"Because you are"

"I used to do this with Danny, like snuggle on the sofa" Clara sighed.

"I have complicated feelings towards him, we did everything wrong well I did everything wrong"

"Don't think about it if it's going to frustrate you"

"I wasn't very good at it but I did love him, like I guess I love you"

"Wait, you love me?" Clara opened her eyes.

"Yeah, did you not know that?" Ashildr shook her head.

"No I honestly had no idea, I thought this was basically one sided. Oh that makes me so happy" Ashildr smiled.

"Ash I'm so sorry, you probably can't tell because I just spend most of my time moping around but if you weren't here then I'd go to Gallifrey right now. You keep me going" Ashildr smiled coyly.

"Thank you, I love you too for the record"

"I'll be happier soon I promise"

"You never ever have to put pressure on yourself to be happy for me, ever. Understand?"

"Understood"


End file.
